Godmother & Godson Bonding
by ThatOneGirl42
Summary: Wanda and Timmy bonding. I mean, I REALLY don't know anyone who didn't have these moments when they were little XD. R&R!


_**Okay so I don't know anybody who didn't have cute little moments like this between them and their parents when they were little. So this is just a cute little mother/son fic between Timmy and Wanda (adorable little boy, loving mother, perfect characters!) when Timmy wakes up from a nightmare. Don't like it, don't read it. So I don't expect flames, only good, nice critiques. It's pretty simple, if you ask me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents. Which is really disappointing…**_

There was a loud scream in the night from a small ten-year-old boy. He twisted and turned in his bed, sheets sprawled on the floor. He awoke with a jerk, panting loudly. He heard a poof near his bed, and rubbed his eyes until he could see clearly, when he felt someone pull him onto their lap, "Timmy? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Timmy looked up into two worried pink orbs, "No, I'm okay, Wanda, it was just a bad dream…" She looked him in the eye, "Are you sure?" Timmy laid his head on her chest, "Yeah, but I want you to stay here. You know, just in case…" Wanda sighed, "Okay, Sport, but if you need to tell me, just say so, okay?" Timmy nodded and stared at the wall, not really wanting to go back to sleep. Wanda sighed once again and laid her head on his, closing her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Timmy looked over her shoulder to his window, noticing her wings instead. Undetected, he slowly moved his hand towards them. He cautiously reached up to the wings and stroked them gently. They twitched. Intrigued, he stroked them rapidly, emitting a sudden gasp from the fairy woman. "No, Timmy!" she grabbed his hand. He looked at her with questioning eyes, "Why not?" Not expecting her motive to be questioned, she shook her head, "It just…feels weird, is all…" Timmy raised an eyebrow, "Weird how?" Thinking, she unnoticeably moved her hands down to his sides, "Well… pretty much like this…" Timmy's eyes swam with confusion, "Huh-?" He didn't exactly have time to respond, because what happened next completely surprised him. Wanda dug her fingers into his lower ribs, causing him to gasp loudly and bring his hands up to his mouth to prevent giggles from pouring out. She let go of him, but he reached back to her wings and rubbed them swiftly, "So it feels like that?" Wanda twitched and barely let out a laugh, "St-stop!" Timmy giggled at her reaction, and continued to stroke them. She grabbed at his hands and pinned them to his lap, "NO! Why can't you listen for once?" He smiled and shrugged, "It's just really funny." He unexpectedly used both hands to reach behind her and scratch wildly, causing the wings to flutter rapidly. "Then it must be hilarious!" she laughed, frantically trying to reach for his hands. He stopped and laughed loudly at her response. She gave him a sly smile, "Oh, I see how it's going to be…" She wrapped her arms around his torso so her fingers reached to his back. She dug her fingers into his ribs. His smile broadened as he writhed and held his breath, hoping to not let out any laughter.

Wanda moved her hands down to his sides, causing him to struggle harder. He tried to pry her arms off of him, which wouldn't fail so miserably if it weren't for the fact he was encased in Wanda's arms. He let out a sharp breath and threw his head back, onto her shoulder, biting his lip, "St-st-stop!" She rolled her eyes in amusement, "Uh, I don't think so. It's 'really funny'." Timmy kicked and wriggled in her grasp, making the fairy laugh light-heartedly. She picked him up and lay him on the bed next to her, using her magic to keep his arms secured above his head. She playfully poked him in the side, "Hm, let's see…" She lifted his shirt slightly, and dragged her fingernail across his stomach, causing spasms of giggles to erupt from his mouth. She used all five fingers on both hands to drag them slowly up and down both sides of his ribs. This finally got him to a full blown laugh, seeing as she wouldn't stop soon. "No! No! No! Wa-wandaaa!" Timmy cackled, "I won't do it again! I promise!" Wanda smirked, "I don't know if you can _keep_ that promise, Timmy…" She teasingly hovered her hands above all of the seemingly sensitive spots on Timmy's upper body, making a scratching motion with her fingers. Wanda chuckled to herself at his wide-eyed expression. She gently lowered her hand on his exposed stomach, using her long nails to draw soft circles on it. Timmy squealed and flailed harder than before, "I will! I will! I will! Ple-eeeeaaaasssse!" She noticed him trying to give her a puppy-dog pout, which quickly fell back into a twisted smile, childish giggles still pouring out. Wanda laughed and stopped, "Okay fine, if you can keep that promise."

The magical bond was lifted, and Wanda pulled Timmy back into her lap. "Well," she said, "I bet you forgot all about that nightmare, huh?" Confusion crossed over Timmy's face, until remembrance struck him, "Oh yeah. You're right!" Wanda yawned and looked at the clock, "Well, sport, it's the middle of the night. I think we should get back to bed." Timmy yawned in agreement and climbed back under his sheets. Wanda stood and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Timmy." Timmy closed his eyes and heard a poof before he drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
